Shut up, Merlin Wait, I'm Merlin? What?
by merlinator
Summary: Your destinies will always be tied together. There will eventually come a day when you may not be together physically, but you will forever be joined. But what would happen if Merlin was trapped inside Arthur's body for all eternity?
1. One: It Was No Coincidence

**Chapter One- It is no coincidence**.

Morgana moved swiftly, her gown sweeping along the forest terrain. The deep, dull sky as dark as her mind. Although she had ensured it was safe in her pockets, the dagger dug into her skin causing a small bruise.  
>"My lady, is that you?" A familiar voice called from behind her. Morgana's lips grew into a smirk as she paused in her steps, smoothing her fingers along the blade. She spun on the heels of her matching red shoes.<p>

"Oh, Gwen! I have been so terrified, what has come over me these past years? What are you doing here?" Morgana asked, lying through her teeth. I watched from behind the tree. My breathing was heavy. I was well aware of what Morgana was capable of.

"I followed you, my lady. I thought you may have needed me?" Gwen spoke with her kind heart shining through her words even though she knew Morgana was not all good.  
>"Go away, Gwen!" Morgana growled, I watched, from behind an uncomfortable bush, as she stroked her dagger more firmly before she slipped her fingers to clasp around the handle then pointing it at Guinevere. Her eyes flashed a devilish orange as the blade sliced through the air.<p>

I muttered a small enchantment on the dagger and watched it fall to the ground, just before it had reached Gwen's innocent face. Morgana span around looking for me. She knew someone had stopped it on purpose. "Emrys," She whispered, with a small cackle. Morgana's small voice rose into a loud shout, "Emrys, come out, come out wherever you are! EMRYS, I know you're here!" As Morgana burst into tears, Guinevere seized her chance to run. I kept up with her, hidden behind the trees, I watched as she walked back into Camelot, unnoticed. I was about to sneak in after her when I was caught.

"I take it you used the time you was away to polish my armour, feed and muck out the horses, clean my shoes, clean my clothes and clean my chambers?" An arrogant voice spoke whilst tightly holding the collar of my brown jacket. I shut my eyes for a few moments before reopening them to be met by a pair of two very angry blue eyes.

"Arthur, sire, I was..." I attempted to gather an excuse.

"You were what, Merlin? It's late now so I'll let you off the hook...Oh, wait, I'm a clot pole remember? And clot poles don't forget things like letting their servants off. Night, Merlin."

"Good night, sire." I sighed before dragging myself to my room but of course not before getting a lecture from Gauis. I lay in bed thinking things over, it was not by chance I was lying awake; the Great Dragon was continuously calling my name furiously. I decided its better I get it over with so I hung my jacket around my shoulders and headed back out to the forest, escaping the eyes of the Camelot guards, to our usual spot. I soon reached the dragon but he tilted my head at me, curiously.  
>"Merlin, why do you do this?" He asked.<p>

"Do what?" I replied, confused by the amount of description he had to his question.

"You keep letting the witch free. What happens if you are not so lucky? You may have missed your best chance."

"I was just there to protect Gwen not to kill Morgana."

"You should have killed her!" The beast roared.

"If I did then Arthur will go hunting for who killed her, even though she's betrayed us all he still thinks there is some good in her." I sighed.

"She believes what she does will be good for all sorcerers and creatures of magic but she is wrong. That is your destiny." He then flew up into the air hovering around, signalling the time to talk was over, but I stayed. I sat down on the flat grass. Waiting, watching, wishing. "Why are you still here, young warlock?" He asked, landing in front of me.

"I'm always told what I'm going to do. That it's written. That it's my destiny. But what if it isn't? What if I'm the bad guy? Surely killing a witch isn't good if I'm meant to protect all those with magic."

"Merlin," he chuckled. "You cannot help everyone. Some people you have to let go."

I sighed. Perhaps he was right. I heaved my way back through the unlit forest before I clambered back through Camelot, exhausted, and back into my bed. It was a surprise to me that I had gone about unseen. But then again, a lot was a surprise to me in Camelot.

**Thank you for reading. All reviews are appreciated very much, I shall put up the next Chapter very soon! Aha, whenever I get figure out how to use this site properly my Chapters will arive to you more fluently. The storyline will develop more, I promise, this was more of small introduction of the characters.**


	2. Two: The One Way Trip To Dreamland

Chapter Two- The one way trip to Dreamland.

I woke up with a sudden chill. My eyes sprung open and my top was dripping. Arthur stood grinning with a brown, wooden bucket in his hands whilst Gauis stood behind him, a sympathetic look on his face.  
>"That's a shame, for a second we thought you were dead," Arthur grinned, sarcastically. I mumbled rolling in my wet clothes before getting up and out of my soaked bed. Arthur pushed his armour onto my chest so I held it, then he let go. "Go on then, I told you last night to do it, seems someone had a tiring day yesterday. Where were you anyway?"<br>Glaring at Gauis, I hoped he wouldn't say it, but he did. "He has been in the tavern, Sire."  
>"All day?" Arthur questioned before looking back at me, with his nose wrinkled up.<br>"Speaking of that, Merlin I have a lot of chores for you too." Gauis said, receiving an unimpressed look from me. Arthur let a small chuckle escape from his lips before leaving the room.  
>"Thanks for that, Gauis!" I said, picking up on Arthur's habits.<br>"Where were you yesterday, Merlin?" Gauis asked with serious concern.  
>"I was with Kilgharrah. Aithusa has gone missing ever since Morgana's plan to take over Camelot the second time were ruined." I replied. It wasn't a total lie. Aithusa was really missing but Kilgharrah and I were not talking about such matters.<br>"Aithusa will return, you are a Dragon Lord, you can call Aithusa back." Gauis smiled before making us both some breakfast.

A short while after, I made my way to Arthur's chambers with his newly polished armour to find him unconscious on the floor. I threw everything in my hands onto his table before charging over to him. I put two fingers to his neck. He still had a pulse. He still had a weak pulse.

"Guards!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Come on, Arthur, wake up!" I begged. I then heard a scream down the hallway. My head shot up to look at the door. It was closed. I didn't close it when I came in, did I? I must have, I'm being silly. Wait, how could I if I had Arthur's entire armoury in my arms. I could hear more screams. Blood churning screams. I ran to the door. I rattled it but it wouldn't budge. Arthur's eyes tried to open but something was holding him back.  
>"Arthur can you hear me?" I asked. He mumbled something very quietly and I took that as a yes. He was watching the door, very carefully. I followed his gaze. The handle was slowly and quietly moving. I dragged Arthur behind the screen and waited for this person to walk in. I hid behind where the door would cover me if it was to be opened.<br>Immediately, it swung open at full force. "Arthur? Merlin? We're under attack!" A familiar ruffled voice boomed. It was Sir Gwaine.  
>"Gwaine!" I laughed, relieved, coming out from behind the door.<br>"Merlin? Where's Arthur?" He asked, for the first time I could see fear glint into his eyes.  
>"He's unconscious, behind the screen there." I walked over and Gwaine followed.<br>"Alright then, easy does it," Gwaine heaved Arthur into his arms. "Merlin, just lead me the way." Gwaine put all his trust into me. I couldn't let him down, Arthur down or Camelot down.  
>Once out of Arthur's chambers we saw a memorable sight. It was silent. There were no guards. Everyone was unconscious, in a deep sleep. My first thought covered my mind like an eclipse, darkening out everything else, just that single thought: Gauis. I pushed my way down the hall and down flights of stairs, passing numerous rooms. Gwaine, finding it extremely difficult, managed to keep up.<br>I entered the Physicians chambers and found to my dismay Gauis and Guinevere lying on the floor, barely breathing. I felt my eyes sting as tears built up into my eyes. I swallowed, pushing them back.  
>"Come on then, looks like we've got a lot of work to do. Starting with finding out how this happened. Right, so you and I are the only ones not affected, right?" I asked Gwaine whilst laying down Arthur on the table.<br>"Right," Gwaine agreed before slowly his eyes felt heavy. "Merlin..." He fell to his knees before flopping to the side. I began to panic. I felt his neck for a pulse, I couldn't find one. I scanned the room looking for a potion from Gauis that I could use. None were any use.  
>What do I do? I was going to have to do this alone.<br>I began rummaging through Gauis' shelves when I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I watched myself as I fell to the ground. My arms began to feel floppy and week. My stomach turned over. Even shoulders felt numb. Then my neck felt as if it had liquidised and my head fell to the floor after the rest of my body. I felt the air around me being sucked away. My eyes wanted to fall but I pushed them open with all my strength. But it was no use. I was too weak so I let them fall. 


	3. Three: The Wicked Switch Over

Chapter Three.  
>I woke up on a bed which was not mine. It was cushioned and soft. I rolled over and out of it before I recognised the room. Arthur's chambers. I collected myself and began to scurry out the room when I came in. Yes, I came in the room. There was two of me? My other self stared at me like I was some idiot before laughing, he poured me some water.<p>

"Good morning, Sire, I was just about to awake you," My other self spoke. Sire? Awake me? What is this? Then I thought, I'm probably just asleep right now or still unconscious. That's what it is. I smiled and didn't reply. "You have a meeting with the counsel today about what happened three days ago. No one thought you would wake. Surprisingly enough I feel even better than I did before. Somewhat magical in away, Arthur." Wait, did he just call me Arthur?

"No, I'm Merlin." I blurted out my thoughts.

"No," he laughed. "I'm Merlin." I stared at him taking in his every feature. If I'm Arthur and he's Merlin, maybe we switched bodies? Could I still do magic? How come Arthur can't remember himself and believes he's Merlin? I've got to see Gauis, I thought.

"If you will excuse me, I won't be long. Prepare my horses and wash my armour, will you?" I hid my grin.

"You don't even need your armour today." Merlin grumbled.

"Whatever." I smiled, before running down the halls, dodging maids, guards and servants. I knocked on the Physicians Chambers and to my astonishment Gauis answered within the moment.

"Ah, Arthur! You have awoken, I see. Do you know the cause for your rather long sleep?" Gauis asked, seriously.

"It's me." I croaked. I stared into his eyes, switching my view from each eye rapidly, searching from emotion. I wanted him to be joking.

"Yes, Arthur. I know it's you," Gauis let out a small relieved sigh before continuing. "Now if you will excuse me I have to see to Sir Gwaine, he said his head painfully hurts for some reason."

"Because he was enchanted too? We all fell asleep? The whole castle was unconscious." I muttered aimlessly, allowing my words to float around Gauis' head. He thought for a moment.

"No, sire, I'm afraid that knock on your head has done more harm than good for you. I shall check on you later." Gauis hurried. Was he hiding something? Gauis wouldn't hide anything from me, I reassured myself before remembering I wasn't me anymore. I was the King of Camelot. King Arthur.

I gave a long deep sigh as I sat in the throne room. I had asked to be alone. This is where Arthur thought best so I thought that perhaps it would help me. I called for Merlin, it was weird, calling for myself. Before long he arrived and with one flick of my wrist the guards left us alone, I quite liked this idea of King.

"Arthur, can you hear me?" I asked the rugged, big-eared boy in front of me, his usual grin disappeared.

"It's Merlin, sire. Are you okay?" He laughed, nudging me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my throat clogging up._ I didn't want this at all._

"I'm Merlin." He repeated, worriedly. What was going on? I ruffled my new hair. It calmed me in some way.

"You are dismissed." I grumbled, sinking back in my wooden chair. I began to think. So, what had happened three days ago? Why am I in Arthur's body and why does no one know about it?

**Sorry that like all my chapters this is very short, I am finding it hard to find time to write. But I promise chapters will get longer and more detailed as time goes on. I hope you are all enjoying the story, thank you to everyone who has subscribed to my story. It means so much. Please don't give up on me; I won't let you all down, promise. **


	4. Four: What Sort Of Sorcery Is This?

**Sorry this is another extremely short one…:/ I'm trying to write a chapter each day but I don't have a lot of time. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to all the reviews and subscriptions. Love always x**

**Chapter Four.**  
>Merlin walked towards the doors to leave when he span round on his small heels. I stared at him. This person. This imposter. I watched closely as he turned to look at me, he grinned slowly before opening his mouth to speak. "I shall go prepare the horses, right this minute, sire." The smirk widening on his face. What was so hilarious? Why did everyone seem to know something besides me?<p>

"Good." I grumbled in disgust before getting up and marching to my chambers, angrily. What had happened to me? I had so many questions but who could answer them?

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at a small tussle in the rug. I pursed my lips as three small taps arrived on the door. "Come in," I sighed, not wanted company. Her long, curly, brown hair shone as the light seeping in reflected on her complexion. "Oh, hello, eh hem. Guinevere, what brings you here?" Uh oh, what was I meant to do?

"Arthur," the corners of her lips curved upwards, her eyes grinning. "I was so worried about you." She put her right hand on my shoulder. My heart sped with nerves. What do I do?

"There was no need to worry, Gwen. I mean, Guinevere." I quickly saved myself before I removed her hand from any physical contact with myself. I gently ushered her to the door and slammed it shut behind her. I sighed as I slid my back down the back of the door. Another gentle knock came to the door and I groaned.

"Sire, the horses are ready." Merlin's, well my own, voice chimed under the small space of room underneath the door.

"Merlin," the word formed out of my mouth like an uncomfortable cactus jamming my mouth shut. "I'm going alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I harshly shouted, gathering a small collection of things, and then headed to the door to leave.

I stormed past Merlin, who was surprisingly still waiting by the door before I ran down the steps outside the castle and greeted my horse. I immediately jumped on and galloped away, not answering to anyone, I needed to get away. But for some reason this voice in my head kept telling me to turn back, I had a feeling something very grave was going to happen to Camelot. Someone had switched me and Arthur for a reason. But what was that reason?


	5. Five: Imposter

**Ahh, sorry for the slow update, I've been quite busy but here is Chapter Five. I should warn you this chapter is not very detailed and may seem quite rushed and believe me I really am very sorry. Really. Chapter Six will be long and very detailed and more of the plot and story will unfold for you, enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter Five.**

Before I was officially out of Camelot I had to stride down the lower town, watching these people see their King abandon them. I wasn't abandoning them. I was just leaving for a bit. I was searching for answers. And I wasn't the King.

I was left in silence. The only noise audible was the clinks and clonks of my horse's hooves as he softly walked along the paved path just above the forest on the cliff side. I looked upon the land, Camelot in the distance. This was open land, no one around for miles.

Perfect.  
>I began to think of an easy spell. Any spell. So I could see if I still had magic, the main difference that separated me from everyone else.<p>

Nothing.

I tried to think of a more complex spell.

I couldn't.

I tried to think of calling Kilgharrah.

Still nothing. Something was defiantly wrong. Deadly wrong.

I started shouting, "Kilgharrah! Please! If you can hear this! Tell me what's happened? What's going on?" I sobbed, my forehead resting on the neck of my horse then I hoisted my self up upon his back. I wiped away my easy tears that had spilled previously, taking one last look to the sky. Nothing but a few squawks from a family of birds.

An eerie silence entered the hall as I appeared. "Oh, don't let me intrude." I said, harshly.

"S-Sire," Sir Leon stumbled; I shot a glance over to him to show he had my attention. "We fear something terrible is about to happen to Camelot."

"And why would that be?" I asked as I walked to my throne, heads bowed and murmurs of compliments were thrown around the room.

"All the children have disappeared." Sir Elyan stepped in with a gentle pat on Sir Leon's shoulder.

"That's impossible." I scoffed, but a lot was different now. The impossible becoming possible.

"No, Sire, it is true. There are no children in Camelot." Sir Gwaine argued strongly. He flicked his hair as he spoke. I wish I could just be Merlin again. Thinking of that...

"Where is Merlin?" I asked.

"No offence, your Highness but this is a very delicate and serious matter." Sir Leon added before instantly regretting it after the glare I shot him.

"I need to ride out with him. I fear there is a sorcerer at work here." I explained before seeing the bows of respect from the Knights as they dismissed themselves.

"Who are you, really?" I questioned as I strapped this 'Merlin' to a firm chair. He began to squirm out of it.

"I am Merlin! Arthur, you've gone bonkers!" He screamed at me. I was starting to believe it. Maybe I am just Arthur and I've gone mad. I slowly undid the tight knot I had done to keep the imposter held. He slowly got up to leave.

Something didn't seem right.

"I will find out!" I shouted as he left. Before he did so, he shot me back a sly smirk.

"You'll never find out."

I ran after him but he put his hand out and his eyes grew an evil orange, throwing me back into one of the pillars.

"This is just the beginning." He laughed before twisting his neckerchief the right way round and straightening his jacket.


	6. Six: For Malum

Authors Note: I am deeply sorry for the long, long wait. I truly am. I've had a lot of things going on recently. And plus, I am also sorry my chapters seem so short compared to other stories:/ But please do bare with me. I will actually finish this story. Not sure when, I think we're about half way through? And I hope to write more stories too in future, considering this is my first it probably won't seem very good since I'm jusyt getting the hang of things. Anyway, enough of me blabbering on.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry that I haven't said this before, but no, I do not own Merlin. *cry*

Chapter Six.

Run, Merlin!  
>I could see my breath steaming up in front of me, I turned back, it was still there. I sped up passing the trees at high speed and jumping over the occasional loose branch.<br>Keep running, Merlin!  
>My heart beat quickened as my breathing and sprinting did. Picking up the pace as I dodged the branches in every direction. This voice, not in my head, it sounded as if it was coming from deep inside me; from my soul.<br>Merlin, faster. You have to run faster!  
>Passing merges of green and brown as the trees blended together, my legs began to feel weak. "Got him!" I heard a voice shout, my head banged against the floor. I felt paralysed.<br>I shot up in bed, my breathing at the same pace as in my dream. It was just a dream, I thought. But the nightmare wasn't over; I was still Arthur. Thinking I was alone I turned over in bed to see 'Merlin' staring at me from a corner of my chambers, smirking. Although on me this smirk looked rather dashing, if I do say so myself, on him it looked somewhat evil.  
>"What are you doing here?" I growled.<br>"Had a nice dream...Sire," He mocked, proudly. "Don't worry our plan is almost complete. You'll be disposed of soon enough." And with that he left. What did he mean? 'Our plan', so he isn't the mastermind behind it all, there are other people working with him. Great, I thought. First, I'm going to need to find something to help me but before that I need a decent few hours of sleep.

I woke up with a deep ringing in my head, my name calling me from within like in my dream. I rolled out of bed, stretched and tried to remember what I was going to do. But, I couldn't remember. All I could think of was I had to train with the Knights today.

Sitting down at a long line of tables, the scrawny boy whispered to the head of the table before the head shooed him off. Twisting his neckerchief nervously he waited until he was deposited a small brown bag filled with coins, before he turned and left.

"Fantastic news, Camelot is soon to be on its knees and the kingdom of Malum will soon be ready to invade. Ready the troops, we set off at sunset. Night is our best camouflage; they will never see it coming. I propose a toast," the man in his late fifties stood up with his gold cup in hand, droplets of wine were stuck to his short grey beard. "For Malum!" In unison the rest of the table cheered and repeated before continuing with the feast.


	7. Seven: Maybe

**Authors Note: Right you guys, the plot begins to thicken now. Please review. The reviews are what keeps me going. **

**More reviews= I write faster = I upload faster = You read it faster.**

**So basically, more reviews makes you read the next chapter faster.**

**Hmmm, not sure if I'm sort of blackmailing you guys here. *evil laugh***

**Just kidding, have a great day/afternoon/evening/night. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, would I be here? **

**Chapter Seven**

Morgana sat at the other side of the table, the same smirk plastered on her face. She thought for a moment. Could she really do this to her friends? They were still her dear friends, weren't they? Did she really want to kill them?

Morgana thought about each and every one of them each day. What could've happened if she just let Uther pass away naturally, maybe she could've convinced Arthur to let magic back into the kingdom? Maybe. Maybe Arthur wouldn't want to be King? Maybe. Maybe all he'd want is to be with Gwen? Maybe...

She rose quietly and murmured a sweet excuse to leave the room. Morgana made her way to her chambers in the new castle. She thought of Arthur, imprisoned depths below her. She wanted answers. She wanted her visions.

Morgana ripped off the enchanted bracelet her late sister had got her and put it safely on her desk next to her large bed. She undressed herself and put on suitable bed clothing before snuggling down preparing for the worst sleep she would have in years.

I first looked around at the Knights. Gwaine must've noticed I haven't done the usual Arthur characteristic and insulted him yet, but to be honest I was too tired. I felt my knees buckle beneath me like the day this all happened when the castle fell asleep but this time just me. I was meant to protect Camelot. I was meant to protect Arthur. One lousy thing I had to do and I messed it up.  
>Slowly, my eyes closed and I was back running in my dream again. I was approaching a cave for some reason, it felt the voice guiding me was within there. As soon as I walked in I heard a small cry. Without thinking I enchanted a small spell for light...and it worked.<p>

The cave lit up from corner to corner and I saw the Great Dragon before me. "Kilgharrah!" I exclaimed, not able to express of happiness to not only have magic but to see a familiar face. Kilgharrah whimpered again. "What is wrong?"

"Merlin, you have failed." He sighed, turning out the light in the cave with a simple movement of his left wing before crawling into a corner.

"It isn't over. It can't be over." I sniffled.

"It is, Merlin, there is only one thing you can do to reverse this but it is greater power and knowledge than even I hold."

"No, I can find Arthur."

"What and reveal you have magic?" Kilgharrah laughed, mockingly.

"If that's what it takes. Maybe now is the time if I've failed anyway." I murmured.

"Young warlock, I wish you luck but I'm afraid nothing good will be on your side." He whispered with a whimper.

"What's wrong with you?"

"As your destiny fails...I die."

Now I knew what I needed to do.


	8. Eight: For Magic

**Chapter** **Eight**.

I strolled back into my chambers before quickly scrambling back up to hide behind the door. A conversation was unfolding inside. I listened attentively whilst trying to catch each word. Morgana and my good friend 'Merlin' were talking as subtly as they could.

"Just poison him. It isn't hard!" Morgana growled at the lowly man in front of her.

"If only it were that easy. He suspects me for sure. I cannot simply give him the poison and expect him to trust me and drink it." My imposter defended himself.

Morgana thought for a second, licking her blood coloured lips, "Fine, I will kill him while he sleeps tonight. A practice for when I kill Arthur, shall we say?"

"Yes, mistress." He bowed quickly as her footsteps got louder and closer to me. I made a run for it down the hall. Hoping I wasn't seen I caught my breath and looked round the corner for my face to meet with hers, my eyes panicked as they saw an orange glow in hers, my body tightened as I flew back. My full force hit the rock hard wall. My spine felt shattered. My eyes twitched and in self-defence glowed a powerful orange blowing the young sorceress off her feet.  
>"You...You have magic? How can that be? Even if you did have magic, Merlin, you'd have to be the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived to break through the enchantment. You'd have to be...Emrys." Morgana easily put the pieces together and figured it out. I was too weak to argue with her. I used my left hand to pull myself up. My jaw slipped, leaving my mouth open as we had another witness who had seen us both use magic: Arthur.<p>

"Why did you call him, Merlin? How are you... me? What have you done with my body? How are there two of us?" Arthur questioned angrily, strangling me. His face was dirty as were his boots. His usual fluffy blonde hair had turned a light brown and more messy than usual. His eyes instead of a loyal blue were the eyes of a deadly predator looking into the eyes of its prey, before the kill.

"Arthur, stop." Morgana wanted me alive; she had many questions for me. I assumed. Or maybe she wanted to finish me off herself.

"No! Wait, Morgana?" Arthur screeched, keeping one hand firmly around my neck and wrapping his other hand around Morgana's. "You both shall pay the death penalty tomorrow, after a trial."

"Ar-" I squeaked out the small tube of air I had left.

"What?" Arthur stared at me with pure disgust.

"It's me, Me-Merlin. Help...me." I tried. I failed.

"Guards! Take them both to the dungeons!" The young King ordered, following his father's law of anyone caught using magic or enchantments to be sent to death. Anyone. _He needed someone to talk to. He needed me to be there for him and I failed._

I threw my body against the dark wall of the dungeon cell, trying to get as far as possible from Morgana. She looked defeated though. And for some reason, I thought I saw a flicker of the good, wise, young woman she used to be. She still was really. Just fighting on the wrong side but for the same cause: for magic.


End file.
